Taking Chances
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: An argument breaks out about 'normal' during a meeting, and of course, Usagi is the main crux of the problem. Makoto deems it finally time to resolve this once and for all... with an additional little topic added in.


"You don't understand!" shouted Makoto. She'd been trying to calmly explain herself for the past fifteen minutes. Sadly, Usagi had yet to actually figure out what she was trying to say. Makoto was usually known for having a general motherly attitude, something often on display when taking care of her friends. However, she has a temper that flares just as quickly and vindictively as Rei's.

Usagi flinched back, startled. Her brow puckered adorably, even though the other Senshi just sighed at their clueless leader.

"Of course I do!" protested Usagi, her voice rising slightly as well. "I-!"

"No-you-don't!" hissed out Makoto. "You _never_ have!" She shook her head harshly. "Don't you get it? You're the only one that's ever been normal!"

Complete silence followed that comment. Not a single young woman seemed to dare to breathe.

Makoto's green eyes flashed. "You don't understand what it's like to _pretend _to be normal!" She waved a hand at the other Senshi staring at her in mute shock. "We've _all_ had to pretend! Some of us gave up pretending, but we've all done it!"

"Pretend?" murmured Usagi, blue eyes wide.

Makoto snorted, tossing her head and making her ponytail bounce. "Pretend. Look at us! Seriously, have you not _looked_ at our lives?" She jerked her chin at the resident Shrine Priestess. "Take Rei, for example. She's had to grow up distanced from her peers because she's been groomed for working and running a temple. She already had a natural born talent for small shows of magic before becoming Senshi, and it scared people enough to avoid her outside of 'business'. It's work for her to relate to people because she was raised in a strict environment. She gets impatient with you all the time because she doesn't understand how you can't duplicate the self-discipline she's been raised to expect and project. Your careless nature is at odds with everything she's been taught, and it grates on her when she feels her attempts at guiding you into a well-rounded individual are ignored callously."

Usagi's blue eyes darted to the raven haired girl who stared at Makoto in mute grace. Makoto gave Rei a respectful nod, one which the raven haired beauty returned even though there was a nearly invisible tremor in her shoulders.

"Look at Ami," continued Makoto. She gave the blunette a slightly apologetic look for putting her on the spot, grateful her intelligent friend was allowing her to say this even though she knew it would sting. "Ami has had a very difficult time of fitting in as well. We all know she's amazingly brilliant. She is easily on her way to being a well renowned doctor if she chooses. Her mother, already a doctor, is a great role model, and eagerly helps her daughter grow in that fashion. Sadly, this gives her little free time to mingle with other people her age. Most have a hard time talking with her because they stupidly assume she is insulting them with her intelligence instead of realizing she's only trying to selflessly help." Makoto shook her head harshly. "They are jealous of her, and often paint her in a poor light, accusing her of rude and obnoxious things just so they feel better. She is not only gifted, but dedicated, and that dedication is what gives her the capability to stand above others scholastically."

Ami gave Makoto a watery smile. Makoto returned it, though it looked more like a guilty grimace. She did not like having to point all these things out to Usagi, as she knew they'd all questioned the blond about them before. At the time, it was relieving to having nothing but honest acceptance. However, that blind faith, that oblivious support wasn't all they needed. They needed more than that now, especially with the Black Moon family and Wise Man causing so many issues. They needed to trust each other, and that meant understanding each other, faults and all.

Mostly, this conversation had started when Usagi had been whining about the unfairness of everything. She complained about how unfair it was to be unable to have a normal life and have the free time to enjoy a normal happy relationship with Mamoru. Mind you, this was brought about because Mamoru had decided to break up with Usagi and had not actually yet given any valid reasons for it. On top of that, some brat from the future had been thrown in their lap and was making things even more complicated between the two star crossed lovers.

It was completely understandable she was spiraling into a bit of a depression, but they weren't sure exactly how to bring her out of it. They'd tried everything, but Usagi didn't seem satisfied with any of their solutions. Every time things seemed to brighten up, either Chibi-Usa or Mamoru would screw up and send them two steps backwards. A rather irritating dilemma none of them were certain how to end.

Makoto had tried explaining things nicely for most of the beginning of their Senshi meeting, seeing as Usagi had been too distracted to participate in any real fashion. As was obvious, that had not gone so well.

With a grunt, Makoto jabbed a finger at Minako. "She's had it just as rough as the rest of us. Her wealthy parents drag her from one place to the next on whim. They've uprooted her so many times she hasn't had time to begin properly making new friends before she's off to a new city! Not only that, her parents have the money to spend on any passion Minako feels inclined to pursue. It gives Minako a large array of random talents, but also makes others extremely jealous. They often make snide little comments that are quite brutal and purposefully decline Minako's invites to events or outings just to spite her for being born into a family well off."

Minako's mask had fallen during the rant, her expression melancholic, almost bitter. She shook her head slowly, turning to Usagi with a pained smile. "Makoto is right. We are all from broken homes. The idea of 'normal' is like a just out of reach dream... As much as we've all tried to fit in, we are always seemingly cast to the sidelines. I can't remember how many times I've tried to be 'normal', to fake being happy and average… only to be rejected each time." She clasped hands with Ami, both of them sharing a knowing look as un-shed tears glimmered in the light.

Rei rubbed her forehead, a frustrated growl escaping her lips. "Come on you two, let's go freshen up and get the snacks." She glanced at Usagi and Makoto. "You can finish explaining the rest." She gave Makoto a pointed look before escorting Minako and Ami out of the room.

Makoto sighed heavily. Her shoulders drooped, eyes moving to the floor.

Usagi shifted uncomfortably, face twisted in confused focus. She bit her lip and dared scoot a little closer as Makoto bonelessly dropped back to her seating spot she'd risen from earlier in her anger.

"W-what-" Usagi cleared her throat. "What of you?"

A humorless chuckle filled the air. "I'm even worse off than the rest," Makoto admitted slowly. "See, most of my issues began when my parents died. Being orphaned made things really difficult all on its own. Most people could look past it, but there were a lot of bullies that liked to use it against me, as I had no parents to tell on them to. Once I learned to fight, to defend myself against the bullies, people started calling me dangerous, avoiding me by associating defense with reckless violence. The bullies, though they wouldn't confront me directly anymore, started telling lies to people behind my back, intentionally making people scared of me. I kept getting kicked out of school because bullies would spread rumors and then intentionally get into a fight with me knowing they'd lose and could use it to get me kicked out of school."

Makoto sighed again, leaning back against the wall to stare up at the ceiling. "That's why all of us are so attached to you. You're so _normal_." She chuckled at the indignant look on Usagi's face. "Seriously, look at your family. Both of your parents are loving and doting to you and your brother. You live in a nice home, and there is no random skill or talent that makes you stand out from others at school. You _excel_ at normal. It's just.. _you_. Even as a Senshi, the only thing that stands out is that you're so normal that fighting doesn't come naturally, so of _course_ you're going to screw up and not want to fight."

She reached out to gently cup Usagi's face in her hand. "You're deceptive that way, you know? You are so naturally non-assuming that when a true crisis arises, when you're finally pushed up against a wall without escape, you finally shine. _That_'_s_ when you become exceptional. It's like you become another person; not because you want to be, but because you _must_. We've all been trying to sabotage ourselves, our talents, just to fit in, to be normal. For you, it's the other way around. You fit in great, but you can also blossom when you need to, become something amazing. We're all a little jealous of that, but we love you for it too." She lets her hand fall back to her side.

"It's why I hated Mamoru," Makoto admitted quietly.

Usagi inhaled sharply. "What? Why would you hate Mamoru?!" He was still too sore a subject with Usagi, and this was _not_ what she wanted to hear right now.

Makoto plodded on anyway. "Because of how he treats you. He's just as bad as the rest of us, with his own tragic past, his own isolation. Instead of being happy you see him for himself, he bullied you, treated you as something beneath him. It wasn't until you were revealed as the Princess that his attitude changed. Before that, making you feel bad seemed to give him a sick sense of joy. I never said anything because you didn't seem to take to him in the beginning. You gave him just as much lip as he gave you. It wasn't until he became unveiled as Tuxedo Kamen you started showing any interest at all, and that was because he was actually charming as Tuxedo Kamen instead of a jerk."

Makoto snorted. "And now he's gone and dumped you for no reason." She scowled, hands curling tightly unconsciously. "It's like he doesn't understand the treasure you are, how amazing and exceptional you are. How can he not see how positively charming it is that you _are _ so normal, when the rest of us have been trying to reach that golden apple for ages? It's positively endearing that you are simply _you_. Yeah, you can be obnoxious sometimes, but who isn't? You always make up for it later. For all those seeming little faults, you have a large variety of good ones, and more being revealed as time goes on."

The brunette turned to Usagi, green eyes filled with emotion. "Your best quality has always been the most important to all of us. Your unwavering acceptance, no questions asked… is far more than any of us could have dreamed of. The fact he has repeatedly refused to see it drives me mad." She looked away, voice becoming hollow. "He takes you for granted. He assumes you will always just happily wait for him, always just be there. It bothers me it seems to be the case. I… hate… that he's all you see." Her body shook, muscles clenched painfully. Her lip was curled back with a near snarl, a single bitter tear escaping down her cheek.

Usagi sat wide eyed. Her heart fluttered under the rise and fall of emotions that had been laid out so openly before her.

The blond figured she knew subconsciously that each of her Senshi had troubled pasts. It wasn't something she'd ever dwelled on before. To her, each of them were just… themselves. Ami was Ami, Minako just Minako… The fact they each had little gifts that made them a little different was just awesome extras. She never thought it was odd that she felt this way. Honestly, she couldn't figure out why others gave them such a hard time about their gifts. She figured if she had been talented like they were, she would have enjoyed it to the max.

However… she wasn't totally oblivious. She'd heard some of the comments others said behind her Senshis' backs. It upset her when people treated each other that way, and she was damned if she didn't try and show everyone the amount of precious heart each of her friends were worth. If others still refused to see, well, she would enjoy their company on her own! Senshi or no, they were all special, and she loved them dearly for it.

And then something clicked, making her freeze. Taking a slow deliberate breath, Usagi inched forward enough to delicately perch beside Makoto. The blond's head tilted adorably as she leaned close to her frustrated teammate to try and peer at the brunette's shadowed face.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Usagi, her voice soft.

A broken chuckle crawled its way painfully out of Makoto's throat. "No… I'm not angry with you. Not at you…"

Usagi's brow puckered, blue eyes lit with confusion. "But how are you not angry with me? You just said that…" Usagi stumbled over the words, not really sure how to repeat the sentence replaying in her head.

Arms sprang out and caught the blond in a tight embrace. The blond let out startled gasp, but didn't resist as Makoto held her close. Inhaling slowly, Makoto took comfort in the cotton candy and coconut sent mixture of Usagi's hair. A small smile made her lips twitch, amused at the apt fragrance.

Her frown returned when she realized she hadn't yet answered Usagi's question. She snuggled closer, feeling desperate and afraid. "Fitting in is a lot harder for me for more reasons than just starting fights and lack of parents," she said lowly. "You probably won't believe me, but I really have no interest in guys. I never have. I gush about them because that's 'normal'. If you're a teenage girl and you're not making comments on how dreamy a guy is, people start assuming things. They start asking questions, making comments. With girls like Ami, it's not a big deal because she spends all her free time studying. She's not expected to make the effort right now. It's obvious she has high goals and is working hard to meet them."

Makoto's voice dropped even lower. "For someone like me, who has learned to rely on physical fitness, it's just another wound to poke at, a bit of salt to rub in. It makes a person like me stand out more, be excluded even more. I couldn't not fight; that would go badly. If it was one or the other, pretending to like guys was easy. All you have to do is randomly point out different guys in a crowd and chatter about how 'hot' they are. Adding a fake ex-boyfriend is just icing to the cake." She winced. "He was mostly just a good friend as we were growing up. We were really close for a while. I once thought that if I did like guys, he would have been the one I could have been with." She shook her head. "Then he left and it was no longer anything to bother with." She shrugged.

"So…?" slowly questioned Usagi. She was kind-a-sorta catching on, but she still didn't quite get it.

Makoto couldn't help but smile softly, even if the blond couldn't see it. Sometimes Usagi's cluelessness was endearing. …Sometimes.

"So, when I said that I hate that he's all you see, I meant that I wish you'd see me." She gently squeezed the blond in her arms. "I always thought it was unfair he only got you because he is the reincarnated Prince. It didn't help I was still pretending to like guys, so I was too afraid to make a move." She shrugged. "The only reason I'm saying anything now is because he's being a jerk again, and I don't think it's fair to you. I…" She swallowed thickly. "I want to challenge the hold he has on your heart."

Usagi sat slack jawed. It had never really been discussed before, the idea of a girl liking a girl. Because of that, she didn't have any of the social awkward issues to confuse herself with. No, she was merely bemused that Makoto was interested in _her._ After the countless hours they'd all spent gossiping about guys, it was the last person she expected to admire her. Plus, let's face it, Usagi is not one to really acknowledge socially created issues. If people were to say anything, much like they had about her friends before, she would give them a wide innocent smile and ask why it mattered before ignoring them completely.

The idea was odd, flattering, and yet compelling. A part of her heart lurched sharply at the thought of dating someone other than Mamoru, but he had already cut that tie himself. The fact that that little pink haired frustration was only adding fuel to that burning bridge made the idea even more tempting.

She shifted uncomfortably. The motion made Makoto pull back so they could look at each other eye to eye.

"Does that bother you?" asked Makoto, voice more fragile than Usagi had ever heard it. "I would understand if it does…"

Usagi blinked up at her, eyes full of confusion. "Why would that bother me?"

Makoto blushed, scratching her head nervously. "Well, I'm a girl and…"

Usagi shook her head quickly, cutting off Makoto's words. "No, that doesn't bother me." She frowned. "I'm just… I'm not quite over Mamoru yet." The fact she hadn't said 'Mamo-chan' spoke a lot in itself, however. Her face screwed up in pained sadness. "But… he has already said that we are through." She looks down at her tightly clasped hands. "It… It seems unfair to not give anyone else a chance because I am too silly to let go…"

Makoto gently covered Usagi's hands with her own. "Would you give me a chance?"

A faint pink glow dusted Usagi's cheeks as she shyly looked at Makoto through her lashes. "Y-Yes?"

Makoto's returning smile took Usagi's breath away.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Another random idea! I'm pretty sure I already said I like creating different pairings. I'm not sure why I like Usa so much for those pairings, but I'm oddly attached having her as one of the main characters. Plus, there are so many options! I don't like giving Mamoru a real shot because he's like an odd little floundering character that has a lot to be fleshed out. He hardly gets any focus except when he's being an idiot or there's a romance spot. There is a lot going on in the R series with him, but he always just seems so flat in comparison to the other characters. Hell, Prince Diamond would be more interesting to pair Usagi with than Mamoru. I don't hate Mamoru, just... not particularly fond of him.

Plus, lets face it, I like gxg. So, it was Makoto's turn this time. It was hard to keep her dialogue in line with her character; I kept wanting to use fancier words like Ami would use. I really tried to focus more on keeping Usagi a bit more in character, as well. I like to make more of Usagi than the series generally gives her credit for until the Big Badie shows up. It's a challenge for me to keep that innocent oblivious attitude instead of a truly ignorant one, one that you still like instead of annoys you; sometimes it's a fine line.

Anyway, that got a little full for an A/N. I like Makoto, and I think her character gets neglected a lot. Plus, even though Ami and Makoto are cute together, it's done a lot. I like throwing things into chaos because it's not as popular and its fun delving into their different psyche. Also, its fun giving different ways for each Senshi to fall for Usagi in their own way.

Last but not least! I have thought of doing a second chapter on this, but I haven't yet decided. Guess we'll have to wait and see.

~Toodles! And ty for reading!


End file.
